


I'm s-sorry

by Jyler_shipper



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyler_shipper/pseuds/Jyler_shipper
Summary: Tyler wets the bed because of a nightmare
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I'm s-sorry

It was a Sunday morning, Tyler and Jenna had both decided to stay home the whole day since it would be raining. They were currently still sleeping, Tyler pressed against Jenna her side. He was mumbling things in his sleep softly. He seemed really tense. Jenna gently rubbed his back to make him feel safe.  
She couldn't really sleep that well, first it was too hot and then too cold. She had just given up and started listening to tylers soft noises. "you're so pretty" she whispered and as if he could hear her, he stopped making the noises for a moment. "you're safe baby" she whispered.

A couple minutes passed. Tyler tensed up, whimpering softly. Jenna raised her eyebrows in confusion, a few seconds later she could feel warmth against her leg. The warmth quickly turned into a wet feeling. It took her a moment to process what was happening. "o-oh" she stuttered. Tyler was visible shaking at this point, his eyes still closed. Jenna thought for a moment about how she would handle this situation.

She gently woke him up. "hey" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He froze when he could feel the wetness around him. "it's okay" Jenna whispered immediately. "we'll clean you up and change the sheets baby, it's no big deal"

He was still shaking as she pulled the sheets from his body. He looked down with tears in his eyes. "I'm s-sorry" he stuttered. "don't worry about it babe, everyone has accidents sometimes" she said and put the sheets in the laundry basket.

He stood up on shaky legs, cringing at the feeling of his wet boxers. His face was dark red as he pulled them down, handing them to Jenna.  
He stood in the middle of the room as he waited for Jenna to come back. She had put everything in the washing machine and walked to the bathroom to turn the water on. She helped him into the shower. She grabbed the soap and started washing him. "don't worry baby" she whispered as she could still feel how bad Tyler was shaking. "I-I don't know why-" tyler stuttered. "that's okay baby, it doesn't matter. Maybe you should've gone before you went to bed" she said and shrugged.

"you weren't scared, were you?" she asked. Tyler bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't know, m-maybe I had a nightmare. I don't remember" he said. "well just tell me if there's something on your mind yeh?" she said and kissed his lips softly.  
"just know that I love you, even with pissy pants"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 comment if you have some requests


End file.
